gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Wisen
Doctor Gregory WisenRAAM's Shadow credits, 4:08 was an elderly man who saved a young Jace Stratton from an otherwise certain death during Emergence Day, and was in charge of the orphanage in Ilima and later another one in Jacinto City, where Jace lived for several years. He and Jace developed a close relationship, where Dr. Wisen was considered Jace's adoptive father. Biography Early Life Gregory Wisen resided in Ilima where he became a child psychologist and educator. Eventually, he became the principal of Ilima High School and was the director of Children's School of Hope, a home and private school for Ilima City's orphans. Locust War Emergence Day Six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars, the Locust Horde emerged in every major city on Sera to slaughter humanity in what would be known as Emergence Day, marking the beginning of the Locust War. Dr. Wisen was present in Ilima when the Locust emerged and attacked Ilima. During the initial emergence, Dr. Wisen discovered a young boy, Jayson Stratton, under the rubble of what was once his house. During the attack in Ilima, the Locust had slaughtered Jace's parents and older brother. Dr. Wisen then brought Jace to live at his orphange.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Two Evacuation of Ilima Around a decade later, a Kryllstorm threatened Ilima, prompting the Coalition of Ordered Governments to evacuate the city. However, the Locust attacked before the evacuation was finished, and Wisen led a group of people to the Ilima High School, where he was the principal. However, Locust were spotted approaching, so Wisen went on the intercom and ordered everyone to come to his office, and then led them to the gymnasium. However, a Berserker attacked the gym, and only Wisen and a few others were able to escape.RAAM's Shadow: Hide and Seek Wisen took the survivors to the orphanage, but was afraid that they wouldn't find a way out of the city before the Kryllstorm hit. However, a Gear squad arrived, much to Wisen's relief. Lt. Minh Young Kim called in an Armadillo to evacuate them, and it arrived along with Jace, who had been rescued earlier. However, Locust forces led by General RAAM then attacked, and Wisen took cover near an archway. Pvt. Alicia Valera was killed saving Jace from RAAM, and the other Gears caused him to temporarily flee on his Reaver. Wisen yelled to Jace to come inside the orphanage as the Gears defended them, but Jace refused, picking up Valera's weapon and telling Wisen that he had to protect him and the others. Once the Locust were defeated, Wisen and the other citizens were led to the roof of the orphanage by Cpl. Michael Barrick and loaded onto KR Eighty-Four, escaping the city before the entire sky was covered by Kryll.RAAM's Shadow: Kryllstorm Running an Orphanage in Jacinto Four years later, a depressed Jace visited Wisen at the Jacinto orphanage shortly after the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands. Wisen was happy to see Jace, and was pleased to see he had become a Gear. He and Jace talked for a bit, and Wisen asked if he wanted to speak to the kids. Jace was hesitant, and said that he might next time he visited. As Jace left, Wisen told him that he could make it through anything. After the Mission to Montevado, Jace returned to the orphanage, and spoke to the kids there as Wisen watched, having snapped out of his depression by saving a group of Stranded, including a girl named Lily, who lived at the orphanage while her mom recovered from wounds at a hospital.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Six Personality and Traits Wisen was a very optimistic person, and can almost always be seen with a smile on his face.Gears of War: Hollow: Issue Five He considered all the children who came through his orphanage to be family and told them they were always welcome back. Behind the scenes *Wisen was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in RAAM's Shadow. *In the Gears of War: Hollow comic series, Wisen was named Wiseman in Part Two, but was named Wisen in Part Six. Appearances *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''Hollow'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Males